Conventional circuit boards are densely populated with numerous components. These components, because of their close proximity, often emanate electromagnetic signals which interfere with the operation of other components on the circuit board. In particular, conventional frequency filters which typically filter signals in the microwave band are a large source of spurious electromagnetic radiation.